bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tridax
Tridax was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Nynrah. Biography Tridax, like all Makuta, was created approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis on an island somewhere in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Tridax was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Tridax was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Nynrah that contains an island of the same name. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Tridax sided with him. Like all other Makuta, Tridax's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Around this same time, Tridax developed the Mirror Shields, however he scrapped the idea when he mistakenly deemed his work a failure. ''Fog Late Dawns Before the Brotherhood was revealed to have betrayed the Great Spirit, Tridax had a team of Toa Hagah assigned to him. These Toa were killed after Toa Norik and his team rebelled against the Brotherhood. Destiny War Tridax worked with Mutran and Chirox to create the Shadow Leeches, using a Kanohi Olmak to deposit their failed experiments in various places across the Matoran Universe. Upon realizing that the mask could take him to other dimensions, Tridax gathered the alternate Takanuva from various dimensions and returned them to his. After doing so, he drained Light from several of them with the Shadow Leeches, planning to produce an army of Shadow Toa. Soon after Antroz and his team left for Karda Nui, Tridax encountered Vezon, who had arrived on Destral at the behest of the Order of Mata Nui and had been captured by Rahkshi. As he was interrogating the half-Skakdi who told him the Order sabotaged Destral's teleportation device and would attack, the Order attacked the island, and Tridax left to release the army of Shadow Takanuva upon the attackers, followed by Vezon. Aware of the insane being's presence, he attacked him and was showing Vezon his experiments when Tobduk and Mazeka broke into the chamber and hit Tridax with a ProtoSteel-eating Virus. Tridax's armor was soon destroyed by the virus, leaving him a cloud of Antidermis. Tobduk then told the Makuta details of his own life, and took out a staff which blasted white-hot energy at Tridax, incinerating his Antidermis and killing the Makuta. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Tridax possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, and all forty-two Kraata powers. In the form he used while interrogating Vezon, his armor had a purple and crimson coloring. Mask & Tools Tridax carried a long spear tipped with Acid. Tridax was also known to use a Kanohi Olmak, though he did not wear it regularly. Quotes Trivia *The idea for Tridax's name was suggested by BZPower member SAmaster to Greg Farshtey, who accepted it into canon. Appearances *''Fog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Olmak Wearers Category:Koji Category:Cap'n K Category:SAmaster